


Who Gives a Shit

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: ficlet prompt : Sugar daddy au - they are officially a couple and Oswald wants show his beautiful boyfriend to everyone. They come to a party together and people are judging. Ed feels awkward but Oswald takes his hand and they dance in the middle of the room, because Oswald doesn't give a SHIT about the others opinion :)





	Who Gives a Shit

**Title:** Who Gives a Shit

**Rating: Teen**

**Note:** Thank you for sending this into me. I love the sugar daddy AU!! If anyone would like a ficlet, I’m still taking prompts!

**********

All eyes are on them, as Oswald escorts Edward through the door of the opening of Gotham’s new modern art museum. The gala is a grand affair with all of Gotham’s elite gathered to celebrate artist and their work.

It’s only been a week since Oswald has made his relationship with a man 30 years his junior officially public. The days of Edward not accompanying the former mayor to evening events is now over. Oswald wants to openly flaunt his lover and their lifestyle.

Tonight is their debut in the public eye and no one can contain their curiosity or the urge to throw judgmental glares at the unconventional couple.

“Oswald,” Edward says softly, leaning into Oswald’s ear. He’s never one to feel awkward around Oswald. He cares for the old man deeply and would never want to do anything that would cause him embarrassment, but the sharp stares coming from everyone they pass is starting to make him think he’s done something wrong. “Everyone is looking at us.”

“I know.” Oswald smiles proudly at the taller man - greatly enjoying sealing away the attention from the works of art. He’s walking alongside the most gorgeous piece and everyone should stop to gander at Edward’s beauty. “Isn’t it amazing.”

“Not particularly.”

The tone of Edward’s voice raises questions and alarm for the older man. “Hey—” Oswald turrns to Edward and cups his cheek— “what’s wrong, Little Eddie?”

“Don’t, Oswald.” Edward lowers Oswald’s hand from his face and steps back. “Not here. Okay?”

“Not here what?” Oswald squints and tips his head to the right. “What’s wrong?”, he asks again.

Edward takes a deep breath and speaks clearly. “I don’t want you to call me Little Eddie, or Eddie, just Edward here. Okay?” He leans in closer and whispers somewhat embarrassed, “And I’m not going to call you Papa Bird.”

Oswald gazes at Edward with confusion across his face. He thought he was bringing Edward out for a lovely night of art, drinking, and mingling with old friends. He wants everyone to meet Edward and see them the way they truly are. “I don’t understand.”

“Everyone is staring at us - judgmentally in fact,” Edward confesses. “I even overheard a woman whisper that I’m only with you for your money.”

“Well, you are….” Oswald blinks and slowly shakes his head as he corrects himself. “I mean you were…. Things aren’t like that for us anymore. We love each other now.”

“I know that, but they don’t.” Edward wouldn’t normally care what people thought of him, but Oswald is the one with a higher and greater standing in the city. He wants The Penguin to keep the respect he has. Knowing that Oswald once paid to keep a man around who was willing to give him sex could ruin his long reputation. “They all look at me like someone just using a pathetic old man. I don’t want them to think of you like that.”

“But you’re not using me. You never were,” Oswald says reassuringly and closes the gap between them.

Their relationship may have started from a need - a need from them both. Oswald’s need for companionship in his later years grew to something he was willing to pay for and Edward’s yearning for a better life is what brought them together. They didn’t expect anything natural to happen between them, but it did and neither of them would change the way their lives fell into place.

“We both got what we wanted,” Oswald continues. “We knew what we were doing and it was fun at the time, but all that changed into something more. Something real and beautiful, and I want to show it to the world.”

“I just don’t feel comfortable.” Edward crosses his arms and takes another step back.

“What can I do to make you comfortable, Eddie— “ Oswald closes the space between them again— “and I’m going to call you Eddie because that’s your name. It’s what I always call you.”

“I wish you could change the way everyone thought about us.”

“Fuck what they think, Eddie.” Oswald takes both of Edward hands and tugs the taller man against his chest. “I’m in love with you. Anyone that finds it gross or ungenuine can fucking burn.” He stands on his toes to reach Edward’s lips and kisses him passionately in the middle of the museum, as all onlookers watch the unapologetic public display of affection.

“Mmm….” Edward hums sweetly, melding into Oswald’s loving embrace - feeling his anxiety fading away from Oswald’s intense kiss. He parts his lips and Oswald’s slips the tip of his tongue inside to deepen their connection.

Oswald hands slid down Edward’s back straight to the young man’s plump round end and pinches him.

“Oh, Papa Bird!” Edward yelps as he breaks the connection with Oswald’s lips. “I didn’t mean to say that.” He covers his blushing cheeks. His face doesn’t burn red with embarrassment, but rather from the carefree jolt that surged down his spine when Oswald pinched his ass.

“But it felt good didn’t it?” Oswald asks with a sly smirk.

“Yes, it did.” he admits

“See—” Oswald grazes the back of his hand gently down Edward’s rosy cheek— “be your beautiful self, Eddie. No one can do anything about us being together. Once these uptight fucks go home, they’ll forget all about us, but do you know what?”

“What, Papa?”

“We’ll still have each other.”

Edward smiles. Oswald always finds a way to make him feel better. He now knows that the night will be fun no matter how people look at them. “You’re right,” he says eventually.

“I know I am.” Oswald offers the young man his hand. “Now dance with me, Eddie.”

Edward chuckles, taking Oswald’s hand. “There isn’t any music playing.”

“Who gives a shit.”


End file.
